Thel 'Vadam
'' Were you looking for the Arbiter rank, the Arbiter, Ripa 'Moramee from'' Halo Wars, or the Halo 2 campaign level, The Arbiter? '' |weapons =*Energy Sword *Plasma Rifle *Covenant Carbine *Any weapon picked up in the Halo 2 campaign, or in Halo 3 co-operative. |equipment =*Elite Personal Energy Shield *Active Camouflage *Integrated Armor Flashlight |vehicles =*''Retribution's Thunder'' *''Seeker of Truth'' *''Shadow of Intent'' * *Banshee |hair = |eyes = Orange |cyber = |era =*Human-Covenant War *Great Schism |types = |notable =*Battle of the Unnamed Star System *Battle of the Rubble *Fall of Reach *Battle of Installation 04 *Battle of the Gas Mine *Battle of Installation 05 *Battle of Installation 00 |affiliation = *Covenant *Covenant Separatists (later) |hideb = }} '''Thel 'Vadam (formerly known as Thel 'Vadamee)Halo Waypoint, The long road home, or often simply referred to as the Arbiter, is the deuteragonist of the Halo series, and the most prominent Sangheili shown throughout the series. Biography Early Life Thel was born Thel 'Vadam to the Vadam family, rulers of the powerful State of Vadam, on Sanghelios. As a young Sangheili, Thel was trained in the ways of the warrior by his relative Lak 'Vadamee.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 349 He joined the Covenant military, earning him the right to use the "-ee" suffix, which is added to a Sangheilian name upon joining the military. Thel fought alongside the Covenant when they attacked Madrigal in 2528.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 146, 156 By 2535, Thel had risen to the rank of Major, and was stationed on a Covenant Assault Carrier, part of a large fleet, reporting directly to its Fleetmaster.Halo Legends, The Package - DVD subtitles confirm that the Major is Thel. Thel became a Kaidon in 2535, and, during The Package, John is a Master Chief, a rank he was granted in 2535, at which time Thel was still a Major. By extrapolation, one can determine that The Package takes place sometime during 2535. By unknown means, the fleet had captured Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, founder of the SPARTAN-II Program, while she was still in cryo-sleep. Prior to this, Thel had partaken in a battle with humans, in which his entire batallion had been killed, leaving him as the only survivor. This made him appear dishonorable in the Fleetmaster's eyes, who commented that Thel "had not the heart to die with honor". Soon after, a team of SPARTAN-IIs led by John-117 boarded the ship in order to rescue Dr. Halsey. Seeing this as an opportunity to regain his honor, Thel went after the Spartans. He and two other Elites ambushed John, Kelly and Fred. Fred killed one of the Elites with a combat knife and held back Thel and the other Elite while John and Kelly continued to search for the package. Just after John found Dr. Halsey, Thel appeared and challenged John to a sword fight. Thel managed to gain the upper hand in the duel, disarm the Spartan and then readied his sword to kill John. However, just as this happened, the Fleet got clear of a magnetic field that had prevented them from jumping into Slipspace. The Fleetmaster separated the entire aft section of the ship and pulled Thel back to the main section just before he could kill John and Halsey.Halo Legends - The Package Soon, Thel gained the rank of Shipmaster and earned the title of Kaidon through voting by Vadam's elders.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 89 It is very likely he received this promotion due to his actions against the Spartan-IIs on the Assault Carrier, and the fact that he would have killed John, had the Fleetmaster not returned him to the main section of the ship. Soon after being promoted to Shipmaster, Thel suffered an injury in the training ring due to a mistake. His family hushed up the incident, as well as the resultant visit by a doctor, due to Sangheili culture equating the loss of blood, as well as having to be operated on by a doctor, with a loss of honor. During his convalescence, Thel handmade an old-fashioned doarmir-fur Shipmaster's cloak, wearing it always to remind him that he could make grave mistakes if he let his guard down.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 159 Life As Kaidon Thel was sent to Charybdis IX, with command over Retribution's Thunder, to participate in the Battle of Charybdis IX, whilst being overseen by the Prophet of Regret. He and several other Sangheili boarded the , and attempted to get to the vessel's navigation database, but it had been purged before they were even aboard. He left and witnessed the destruction of the ship before being called to the Infinite Sacrifice, where he met Regret in person. He was told of the humans wielding modified Covenant weapons, and that they were most likely the Kig-yar's doing. He was then sent to the 23 Librae system to track down the source of the weapon traders, along with the Jackal vessel, A Psalm Every Day.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 138-148, 153 As he arrived at 23 Librae, his ship came under attack, first by Jiralhanae and Kig-yar forces at The Rubble, then boarded by A Psalm Every Day's forces. He ordered the destruction of The Retribution's Thunder, which killed all the boarding Kig-yar. Thel, however, survived, and was captured by Kig-yar forces, along with most of the bridge crew. He and most of the bridge crew managed to escape and hijack a Kig-yar shuttle, taking them to another Kig-yar vessel. They went to the surface of Metisette, and captured the leader of the Kig-yar, Reth.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 155-163, 169-172, 187-190, 194-203 After managing to escape Reth's clandestine Unggoy army, Thel returned to the Kig-yar vessel, where they locked Reth up. He eventually escaped when a nervous Grunt still loyal to him switched off the energy barrier, and he fled into an escape pod. Thel then turned his eyes to The Rubble, as a large skirmish between UNSC forces and Kig-yar forces was taking place on the Infinite Spoils. He and his crew then boarded the Infinite Spoils and came face to face with Jai-006, before fighting with him. The Spartan then fled the ship with the other UNSC forces, but a shocked Thel and his crew stayed and commandeered the Infinite Spoils.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 214-217, 227-231, 235-237, 251-252, 268, 273-276, 281-282 Thel managed to destroy most of The Rubble's Mass Drivers, but then was helpless when The Redoubt was destroyed and the Exodus Project left the system. He decided the best thing to do was to wait for the Prophets of Truth and Regret to arrive, and report to them with his comrade, Zhar. Upon reporting the failure of the mission, Zhar attempted to slaughter the Prophets — believing them to be ordering his execution — but Thel activated his own Energy Sword and killed his former friend. This act prompted Truth to spare his life, and give him command over a ship in the Fleet of Particular Justice.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page 299-301, 310, 329-330, 340-342, 349 Life As Supreme Commander .]] After his return from the Battle of the Rubble, Thel 'Vadamee was offered a place in the Fleet of Particular Justice, a newly assembled fleet for the Covenant Navy.Halo: The Cole Protocol, page ?? As the Supreme Commander of the Fleet, he led the victorious Covenant forces at the Fall of Reach. As the battle ended, Thel ordered all ships within his command to follow the fleeing UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Following the Autumn's course led them to Installation 04. Commanding the Seeker of Truth, he had his ships begin evacuation of the ring upon the release of the Flood, but the parasite managed to capture a ship and infect a minor Prophet, the Minister of Etiology. The sudden wide-spread evacuation led to confusion as ships became infested, and he was unable to prevent the destruction of the ring and was forced to abandon it. The abandonment saved his life, but also resulted in the capture of the newly arrived flagship, the Ascendant Justice, by John-117 and he was called before the High Council to answer for these failures. The loss of the Forerunner relic that the Covenant held "holy" rendered the Council unmoved by his defense and 'Vadamee was stripped of his rank, title, name and honor, and branded a heretic for failure in safeguarding Halo. The Mark of Shame was branded upon his chest in front of many of the Covenant, and he was sentenced to death. He would "be hung by his entrails" and his corpse "paraded through the city" as an example to others.Halo 2, level The Arbiter Upon being brought to the Prophet Hierarchs of Truth and Mercy, they intervened and offered to commute the sentence if he would become the new Arbiter. Understanding that becoming the Arbiter of the Covenant amounted to an indirect death sentence, but also seeking an opportunity to redeem his name, so as to retain honor for his continuing bloodline, the Sangheili accepted the offer. Gas Mine 'Vadamee's first combat assignment as the Arbiter was to stop the Heretic uprising based in a Forerunner Gas Mine in the atmosphere of Threshold. The Prophet had expected that he would die in the mission and so this was part of his sentence. He was assisted by Rtas 'Vadumee, Special Operations Elites, and Special Operations Grunts. The operation was even more complicated by the unexpected escape of the Flood from the facility. During the chaos that followed, the Heretic leader Sesa 'Refumee sealed himself in a protected zone of the station, to protect himself from the storm. The Arbiter drove the Heretics out by cutting the cables from which the facility hung from a larger structure, causing the gas mine to fall. After he had severed the cables, he chased the heretic leader in a Banshee to another part of the station. After crashing his Banshee, the Arbiter fought his way through massive amounts of Flood and a few surviving Heretics toward the station's hangar. Before Sesa 'Refumee could escape in a Seraph, the Arbiter assassinated him, but not before the Heretic Leader revealed the source of his heresy. The Arbiter was shocked to discover that the Heretics had been aided by a Holy Oracle, the Monitor 343 Guilty Spark. With the uprising suppressed, the Brute Chieftain Tartarus extracted the Arbiter and used the Fist of Rukt to capture the Oracle. His actions, which involved throwing the Oracle into the Phantom recklessly, angered the Arbiter enough for him to remind the Chieftain who he was dealing with. With Tartarus, he left the gas mine via Phantom, as High Charity and the fleet were leaving Threshold's system. Battle of the Quarantine Zone The High Prophets were unhappy with the fact that he escaped alive from the gas mine and thus, 'Vadamee was sent to the "Quarantine Zone" on Installation 05 to retrieve the "Sacred Icon" which was needed to activate Delta Halo. Before the mission, the Arbiter witnessed the replacement of the Elite Honor Guards with Brute Honor Guards. Fighting his way through the Sentinel Wall (with a few surviving Grunts and Jackals) to deactivate the Library's shield, he was forced to make his way on foot to the Library, though he was aided by the remaining Spec Ops forces of Rtas 'Vadumee again. Eventually reaching a Gondola, he and the commandos made their way to the library with relative safety, though they were forced to relentlessly fend off Flood, controlled-armor resistance, and Forerunner constructs. The commandos chose not to accompany 'Vadamee to the "Icon," instead protecting their Gondola, believing it to be their only way of escape despite the fact that Tartarus' Phantom was still present at the time. The Arbiter proceeded into the Library, encountering the remains of a battle between UNSC Marines, Sentinels and Flood Combat Forms, and witnessed Commander Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Johnson retrieving the Index. Using his armor's active camouflage, he approached Johnson and Keyes. He knocked Johnson unconscious, and disarmed Keyes and rendered her unconscious before Tartarus and his Brutes joined combat. After the initial scrape, Tartarus captured Keyes by using the Fist of Rukt to levitate her body, and claimed the Index for himself. He sent 'Vadamee into the chasm with a shock wave from the Fist of Rukt, expecting the fall to kill the Sangheili. But before doing so, Tartarus informed the Arbiter about the Brutes' intended genocide of the Elites taking place throughout the Covenant empire, and that those orders came directly from the Hierarchs. Control Room of Installation 05 Instead of being killed by the fall, as expected, the Arbiter was captured in mid-air by the Gravemind, the central intelligence of the Flood, and brought to its underground lair. It was here that the Arbiter met the Master Chief, who had also been captured/saved by the Gravemind. The Gravemind tried to convince 'Vadamee that the Halos were weapons of destruction, not transcendence, which John-117 supported, saying the High Prophets were "making a big mistake". Though 'Vadamee was still in doubt, he was slowly beginning to believe. In order to "show the truth" to 'Vadamee, the Gravemind teleported him to the Control Room, while the Chief was sent to High Charity, in order to stop the Index from activating Halo. Discovering the consequences of the Prophets' betrayal of the Elites and the slaughtering of his species by the Brutes, the Arbiter joined forces with a band of Special Operations Commandos, Minors, Majors, and a Zealot, as well as a small number of Mgalekgolo and Grunts, to raze a Brute encampment. Eventually, he met Rtas 'Vadumee yet again, joining forces to reach a Scarab. Near the Scarab, the Arbiter and his forces managed to save a group of captured Councilors, and a group of UNSC Marines, including Sergeant Johnson. Johnson made a shaky truce with the Arbiter in order to prevent Tartarus from activating Halo. Given they share a common enemy, they both agreed that Tartarus had to be stopped, with Johnson driving a captured Scarab and the Arbiter covering him from enemy Wraiths, Spectres, and Banshees from the air. After destroying many enemy units along the way, they successfully reached the Control Room of Installation 05. Battle with Tartarus 'Vadamee fought several Honor Guard Brutes before facing Tartarus, who was forcing Miranda Keyes to activate Installation 05. He was surprised to see the Arbiter still alive and there was a standoff between the two parties. The Arbiter asked 343 Guilty Spark, who was also present, what Halo's true purpose was. The Monitor replied that the Halos were built "to destroy all sentient life in the galaxy" so that the Flood would die of starvation. In addition, the ones who built the rings, the Forerunners, died upon firing the rings as planned, contradicting the belief of their "transcendence". This convinced the Arbiter of the truth that he had been repeatedly told. It was from that moment that 'Vadamee's faith in the Great Journey had been shattered, his alliance with the humans absolute, and the treachery of the High Prophets fully realized. With this revelation, the Arbiter tried to convince Tartarus to turn against the Prophets. Tartarus, however, blinded by his fanatical belief in the Great Journey, as well as his hatred for the Elites, ultimately chose to side with the Prophets. In the battle that followed, the Installation was activated and threatened to destroy all sentient life in the galaxy. The Arbiter, with the aid of Johnson and several Elites, slew Tartarus, allowing Miranda Keyes to stop the activation in time. The shutdown, however, activated a fail safe system; the rest of the Halos were set to standby mode, and could only be activated remotely from Installation 00. 'Vadamee then escaped the Flood-infested installation with the surviving Humans and Elite forces. Meeting the Chief on Earth After Tartarus' defeat on Delta Halo, 'Vadamee officially changed his surname to "'Vadam", symbolizing his resignation from the Covenant; the rest of the Elites followed suit. Upon arriving on Earth with Johnson, 'Vadam and several of his allies discovered the Master Chief, who had just "arrived" on Earth as well. When the Master Chief regained consciousness from his long fall, he attempted to kill 'Vadam with Johnson's M6 Series Magnum, but was stopped by Johnson, who explained to the Chief that the Arbiter and his kind have allied with Humanity. The Chief reluctantly backed down, though he did not trust the Arbiter. Likewise, 'Vadam clearly resented having to work with the "Demon" who had killed many of his fellow Elites. He nevertheless assisted the Master Chief through the jungles near Mount Kilimanjaro, guiding him through the dense forest to the dam site where they were extracted. He then aided the Chief and the other UNSC forces during the defense of a UNSC base, Crow's Nest, from Covenant Loyalist invaders. Battle of Voi After leaving the Master Chief on the last departing flight from Crow's Nest before the base was leveled, Thel 'Vadam (known to his human allies only by his standing as the Arbiter) rejoined him at the docks, shortly after the Chief cleared the road to Voi of Covenant Loyalists and began to destroy a section of the Covenant mechanized presence defending the area rimming the Forerunner artifact. The Arbiter assisted the Chief and surviving UNSC forces in destroying a crucial anti-aircraft battery, aiding them as they fought through Covenant occupied warehouses, eventually helping them destroy the emplacement, and opening a hole in the Covenant anti-air defenses to allow Lord Hood's naval forces to assault the Prophet of Truth's Forerunner Dreadnought, which was docked and idle atop the Artifact. The strike upon the Dreadnought did no visible damage. An enormous, fiery blue sphere was triggered over the activated Artifact, and formed a Portal through which Truth and the Covenant fleet retreated. 'Vadam roared in fury at the loss of their quarry. But before Lord Hood could consolidate the scattered and confused human resistance, a Flood-infested Covenant cruiser, which had broken through the Elite's quarantine fleet around High Charity, transitioned out of Slipspace nearby, crashing into the city and infesting a significant area in and around Voi. The Arbiter and Chief proceeded to cauterize the local area of the Flood infestation, battling their way to the cruiser with the purpose of catastrophically overloading the crashed ship's engines to level the entire city before the parasitic infestation grew beyond control. They were aided by a handful of Marines who were not claimed by the Flood, and eventually Sangheili Special Operations shock troops, led by the recently promoted Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum, and a battle group under his command. 'Vadam learned of the fall of High Charity from a Sangheili Major who was leading Spec-Ops soldiers to fight alongside the Chief. The Arbiter assisted the Chief in clearing a swath to the crashed cruiser, and the Chief infiltrated the cruiser alone. He managed to recover a holo-projector that contained a fragmented message of Cortana. Rtas 'Vadum's fleet glassed the infected parts of Africa to prevent the Flood from continuing their infestation. Battle of the Ark on the Shadow of Intent.]] After the UNSC and Separatist forces regrouped, they learned from Cortana's message that the Flood had taken control of High Charity and were on their way to Earth. However, she continued to say that the Gravemind was unaware of the Portal, and states that on the other side is a solution to stop the Flood, without firing the remaining Halo rings. Because the Chief trusted Cortana, he and the Separatists dedicated all their forces to go through the Portal, arriving at the Ark. The Arbiter joined the Master Chief at the entrance of a local Cartographer facility to clear their way through the building to the Cartographer terminal. Once there, they learned Truth's perilous location, as well as an unfortunate defense he had conjured from the Ark itself. When the group was attacked after activating the Cartographer, the Arbiter joined the battle for the skies, instructing the Chief to follow 343 Guilty Spark to a location for extraction. With the decimation of the Covenant Loyalist Fleet, Rtas 'Vadum's carrier positioned itself near the Ark's Citadel - where Truth planned to remotely activate the rings - in preparation to deal a lethal blow to Truth's stronghold. Commander Keyes led a three-pronged assault, in which the Arbiter and Chief participated in, on the shield generators to lower the barrier around Truth and the Citadel by deactivating the generator from a console in the tower's spire. After Sergeant Major Johnson failed to deactivate the third generator because of Brute resistance, the Arbiter landed his forces at the third tower along with the Chief to deactivate the final generator and shut down the barrier. As Rtas 'Vadum maneuvered over the citadel to glass Truth, High Charity exited Slipspace, crashing into the Ark. In its plummet to the surface, High Charity scattered a barrage of infection capsules which put 'Vadum's carrier out of commission and seeded the Ark with Flood. The Arbiter led his forces in conjunction with the Marines to clear the third tower of Flood, with the Chief's assistance. As a security measure, the Arbiter escorted a distressed 343 Guilty Spark to reconnoiter the damage inflicted to the Ark by the Flood, leaving his Sangheili with the Chief to push on to the Citadel. The Death Of Truth After Thel entered the Citadel, joining the Chief at the bridge to the Citadel with a distraught 343 Guilty Spark, the Flood formed an alliance with them to reach Truth and abort the firing of the Halo Array. Fighting through the Loyalist forces standing between Truth and themselves, the Arbiter and the Master Chief succeeded in reaching the same platform as the Prophet of Truth. The Arbiter approached Truth, who was by now partially infected by the Flood. The Gravemind spoke through Truth, informing him that he was deluded into thinking that he will become a god; 'Vadam warned the Flood mind to not infect the Prophet, allowing him to take revenge. After a brief conversation, the Prophet of Truth makes a quick speech before witnessing the Master Chief deactivating the Halo Rings to his horror, and then was promptly executed by Thel's Energy Sword before Truth was fully infected by the Flood, taking his revenge for Truth's crimes and finally bringing him to justice. It is seen here that the Chief starts to trust Thel more, after killing the Hierarch who called for Humanity's destruction. The Chief and Thel then faced the betrayal of the Flood's allegiance with the abortion of Halo's firing. Destroying the Flood Fighting their way back the way they had come, the two witnessed the construction of a new Installation 04, and planned to activate it. The Arbiter, Johnson and Rtas 'Vadum evacuated all UNSC and Separatist forces from the Ark. The Arbiter, worried about the Chief (who went to High Charity alone to rescue Cortana) arrived after the Master Chief at High Charity's crash site, and eventually found the Chief, who had already accomplished his objective. 'Vadam used a Flamethrower to cover their escape as High Charity began to explode. The two then escaped on a D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship from High Charity, crashing it into the newly-constructed Halo; after fighting through numerous Flood forms, they met up with Sergeant Major Johnson and 343 Guilty Spark at the Control Room. The Monitor turned on them after realizing that an immediate activation of the Ring would destroy it and damage the Ark, as the Ring was not fully built. In the battle that followed, the rampant Monitor killed Johnson and blasted the Arbiter out of the room; however, even the Monitor fell to the Master Chief. Both Cortana and Thel expressed sadness over Johnson's death. The Master Chief activated Halo and retrieved Cortana as the ring began to collapse. He and the Arbiter then retrieved Johnson's Warthog, crossed newly-built Forerunner structures as they collapsed, all while being attacked by more Flood and the now-hostile Sentinels. They succeeded in reaching the Forward Unto Dawn and escaped the Ark and Halo just in time. Upon entering the ship's cargo bay, it tilted and sent a M808B Main Battle Tank hurtling towards 'Vadam, nearly crushing him. 'Vadam ran into an alcove and narrowly dodged the tank. Before running to the bridge, he and the Chief (in a brief moment of camaraderie) exchanged nods; this was the last time 'Vadam saw the Chief. Soon after, Cortana activated the ship, as 'Vadam made it to the bridge and took control. Endgame . A sign of detente between the Humans and the Sangheili.]] The portal collapsed as the Forward Unto Dawn was transiting and the aft end of the ship, with John-117 and Cortana, was sheared off and failed to return to Earth. The bow section, containing 'Vadam, made it through and crashed into the sea, where he was rescued. 'Vadam was present at the dedication of the memorial to those lost during the war, on March 3, 2553. After being thanked by Admiral Lord Terrence Hood for "standing by him to the end", saying "It's hard to believe he's dead", 'Vadam responded, "Were it so easy". This line of text is also said during his first line in Halo 3, showing respect and similarity between a Spartan and the Arbiter, by how they are nearly impossible to kill. The Arbiter departed for Sanghelios aboard the Shadow of Intent as the ship master, with Rtas 'Vadum and the rest of the Elites who fought at the Ark. Combat Thel 'Vadam stands an intimidating 7 feet and 10 inches, and possesses huge fingers, as do all other Sangheili. Because of this, Thel struggles to put his hands around guns such as Magnums or Plasma Pistols. In Halo 2, numerous small graphical and gameplay differences exist between the Arbiter and the Master Chief. When playing as the Arbiter, the Chief's flashlight is replaced by an Active Camouflage feature, exclusive to Halo 2; due to the antiquated armor of the Arbiter, the camouflage does not last forever -- it lasts for ten seconds on Easy and Normal difficulties, and five seconds on Heroic and Legendary difficulties. The Arbiter bleeds purple blood instead of red, and his Heads Up Display is sleeker. The Arbiter's HUD is also a purple color, rather than the Spartan blue; in Halo 3 it is teal and is presented in a more curved fashion than Player One's. Player Three and Four's HUDs are also more curved as they too are Elites. In Halo 2, the sound his shield makes when it is depleted is different from that of the Master Chief's. In Halo 3, he still has Active Camouflage, but it is only illustrated in the first cutscene of the game and to elude enemies -- it cannot be used when playing as the Arbiter. He has a flashlight on his left shoulder in Halo 3, which can be used by players in Co-op. The Arbiter is very experienced at combat, as shown by his relatively extensive knowledge of every weapon and vehicle -- the Arbiter expressed a desire to understand human weapons even before his alliance with the UNSC. His most commonly used weapons are the Plasma Rifle, Energy Sword, and the Carbine; however, if the Arbiter character is being used in Co-Op Campaign, he can wield any weapon the player chooses -- the Plasma Rifle, Energy Sword, and Carbine would only be level-start weapons. In Halo 3, the Arbiter is a very useful ally against the Flood when he has his Energy Sword out, but when fighting Covenant forces on his own on Heroic and Legendary, the NPC Arbiter tends to be knocked out frequently, for long periods of time, especially on Legendary. This is mostly due to his tendency to lead suicidal charges with his Energy Sword, despite the enemy's great distance from him. However, he is useful on Normal and Easy. Also note that when given a Missile Pod (using the support weapon glitch, or putting it by his unconscious body) the missiles will lock onto enemy NPCs. Reception The image that Bungie produced for Halo 2 was one featuring the Master Chief on Earth fighting the Covenant. Once the game was released, this was shown to be the case until the level, The Arbiter, when the player abruptly took the role of the Arbiter of the Covenant. Personality Little is known about Thel Vadam's personality from afar. It could be seen that he like all Elites is keen to do things in an honourable way except he is more flexible when it comes to weapons, vehicles and other equipment. He definetly has a hatred for the Brutes, a trait all Covenant Seperatists have. Identity The original title for the character was "the Dervish", a title from the Sufi sect of Islam, but was changed to avoid overt parallels with the Muslim world.[http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=17985 Gamasutra: Q&A: Englobe's Edwards Talks Gaming's "Geocultural Risks"] Prior to the release of Halo: The Cole Protocol, there was much speculation on the exact identity of the Arbiter before he was forced to accept the rank. Some believed him to be Orna 'Fulsamee, the shipmaster of a Covenant Destroyer in the Fleet of Particular Justice, pointing out his apparent considerable authority over the fleet and the fact that a Prophet traveled aboard his ship. Others insisted that the Special Operations Commando that the Master Chief wounded in hand-to-hand combat aboard the Ascendant Justice was the Arbiter, given that the Ascendant Justice was described as a Flagship. The fact that the Supreme Commander was shown in the Halo Graphic Novel to use the Flagship Seeker of Truth, and not the Ascendant Justice, did not do anything to quell the speculation until the release of Tobias Buckwell's novel four years after the revelation of the character, which even then made only a single reference at the very end of the story to the fact that the Elite the plot had been following for the entire book had been promoted to Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice. Trivia *The in-game AI for Thel 'Vadam in Halo 3 is described as being very inept in combat, and many reviews have deemed him a useless ally, because many times in game he will stare at a wall or shoot the wrong people. In Crow's Nest on the part where you must rescue Marines in the barracks, Thel is known to stare at walls and not fire his weapon. Sometimes he will not follow you on parts where he is scripted to follow you, and tends to die often, which may be why the reviews for Halo 3 said he was worthless during gameplay. *It is possible to clone the Arbiter in Halo 3 on the level The Covenant. On the part after you exit the second tower, the Arbiter will go to a Phantom for extraction. If you prevent him from getting to the Phantom by blocking his path, when he gets inside the Phantom, destroy it quickly with the Scorpion and wait a few seconds. After a few seconds of waiting, there are usually two Arbiters. This is not an easy task, and sometimes it does not work. You must work very fast. The clone Arbiter can be useful, as he acts as the orignal Arbiter would. *Thel 'Vadam is the only known Elite witnessed to be branded with the Mark of Shame. *If one attempts to kill 'Vadam in Halo 3 in single player Campaign mode, he will fall unconscious, but he will get up again and pick up any weapon near him. If you "kill" 'Vadam for his weapons, his Energy Sword has a low battery (occasionally it will be full or near full). Also, if you make him fall unconscious twice (on lower difficulty) he will get up and call you a traitor, then kill you with a single shot with whatever weapon he happens to be holding. If he is left alone, after a while, he will forgive you and act as a teammate again. *Technically, since his trial, he has no name since all honor that he once had has been removed. This is due to the Sangheilian honorific beliefs, with one such belief being that only those with honor should deserve something as prestigious as a name. However, his name and honor were stripped by the Prophets before the Elites left the Covenant. *Thel 'Vadam is voiced by actor Keith David. *In the final level of Halo 2, at the point where Sergeant Johnson takes over the Scarab, the Marines refer to the Arbiter as they would John-117. This is an error in which they react to the player character as their ally (which, up until that point, is John-117). *He is one of the few Sangheili to refer to John-117 as "Spartan". Even during and after the Great Schism, many still refer to him as the Demon or Reclaimer. Rtas 'Vadum also holds this distinction. Thel has also called him the Master Chief. *Interestingly enough, if you can outdistance or remove 'Vadam from the map, he will suddenly appear as if phasing out of active camouflage. *In the story Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor, from the Halo Graphic Novel, 'Vadam is shown in purple ceremonial command armor, and is in command of the Seeker of Truth. Due to this, it is believed by some that the Ascendant Justice was made the flagship of the fleet after the Supreme Commander and most of his forces evacuated the Threshold system. Thus, the Prophet of Truth and Tartarus referred to him as "the incompetent who lost Ascendant Justice" due to the events that transpired due to the loss of the ship, not because he lost it in combat against the Master Chief. *In Halo 2 the Arbiter has no mandible guards, however in Halo 3 he does. *In the Spanish versions of Halo 2 and Halo 3, the Arbiter is translated as Inquisidor, which means Inquisitor. This is because the cognate of Arbiter in Spanish, "arbitro", means referee. *Thel 'Vadam is included in MSNBC's list of the "Top 5 Best Aliens in Video Games."MSNBC "Top 5 best aliens in video games" *On the final level of Halo 3, if you attempt to drive the Warthog without Thel in the gunner or passenger seat, he will appear to come out of active camo in the gunner turret even if he has been knocked unconscious or falls off a ledge. *If one kills the Arbiter and takes his weapon and gives him a weapon with no ammo, he will not pick up any weapons, and will be weaponless. This can also be achieved by giving the Arbiter a support weapon and getting him to ride in a vehicle. *When the Arbiter activates his camo on Halo 2, his eyes will remain visible. This is only visible on co-op. *In Halo 2 if you man the turret at the beginning of the level "The Arbiter" and look all the way to the left you can see an Elite skull on 'Vadam's right shoulder, similar to the skull on the Legendary shield; it is unclear if the same symbol is on the armor in Halo 3. Gallery Image:CouncilsScorn01.jpg|Thel 'Vadam before receiving the Mark of Shame and becoming the Arbiter. Image:1223857594 Arby3.jpg|'Vadam taunting his enemies to attack. Image:Supremecommander.jpg|Thel 'Vadamee in his Supreme Commander cloak. Image:Thel Vadam and Rtas Vadum.jpg|Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum and Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. Image:Chiefarbiter.jpg|John-117 and Thel 'Vadam fighting alongside each other. Image:Thel 'Vadam - Origins.png|Thel 'Vadam as seen in Halo Legends' Origins. Sources es:Inquisidor Category:The Covenant Category:Elites (Characters) Vadam, Thel Category:Arbiters Category:Vadam Family